slendytubbies_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Mog
LINK TO HER NEW PAGE!!! https://slendytubbies-oc-remake.wikia.com/wiki/Mog ST4 Mog, not to be confused with her old cannon, ST3 Mog (See Bellow) Is a Female Slendietubbies OC owned By BellaDaDragon. If you are using this OC in any art or games/fanwork, credit must be given whenever they are used. (Dont put like a tiny subtext saying it isn’t yours, make a small cutscene saying Mog or Queen Mog is owned by BellaDaDragon) Thank you for your cooperation. ST4 Mog, not to be confused with her old cannon, ST3 Mog (See Bellow) Appearance Mog '''is a female Teletubbie with grey skin, she has notably large amounts of fur running over her chest, back, arms, and head. Her antenna is a large red ball that can glow for a short amount of time. She has red eyes and is of average heigh. Personality Mog is shown to be very prideful and sassy. She often jabs at others and takes control of many situations. This attitude proved useful as her job as a Guardian. She is shown as somewhat clueless at times, and has a wide knowledge of bladed weapons. Backstory (During the Infection) Mog, a former Guardian, decides to wait out the infection in a Mansion. Turns out, '''Crawler Tubby, who had taken control of the infected after killing Noo-Noo, had used the manor as a base of operations. Not sure who to trust, Mog explores the manor, quickly being kidnapped by The Ghost Girl. She guides her though the manor until it is revealed that Ghost Girl was leading her to a infected custard supply. Mog manages to escape, until she is cornered by Crawler Tubby. She panics, knocks over a Yellow Custard. When it hits Crawler Tubby, he is cured and becomes The Guardian once again. After they finally get into a saferoom, they talk about what has happened. Guardian feeling immense guilt, while Mog tries to take control of the situation. Guardian and Mog walk away from each other, cursing each other in the abandoned parts of the house. After realizing that this was no time to argue, they rush to each other, only to be separated at the last moment by a collapse. They both go off on their own to meet up. The Ghost girl sends the main four after them. Po and Laa-Laa go after The Guardian, while Dipsy and Tinky-Winky go after Mog. Mog manages to stab Dipsy to death, and manages to escape Tinky-Winky, while, Laa-Laa gets shot down by Guardian. Mog and Guardian finally meet up and together manage to kill the remaining two infected. They apologize and decide to go after The Ghost girl, who has taken the form of Shadow Tubby. After a Po style final battle, Ghost Girl falls into a spike trap, and is crushed to death by the closing walls. Afterwords, they decide to find other Survivors and hijack a Birth Machine, filling it with Yellow Custard. Even years after, Mog still has PTSD from the Infection and Guardian feels so much guilt, at one point he attempts to hang himself. There is a online webcomic about their life after the infection. Appearance Mog '''is a female Teletubbie with grey skin, she has notably large amounts of fur running over her chest, back, arms, and head. Her antenna is a large red ball that can glow for a short amount of time. She has red eyes and is of average height. Personality (ST3 Cannon) Mog is shown to be very prideful and sassy. She often jabs at others and takes control of many situations. This attitude proved useful as her job as a Guardian. Backstory (ST3 Cannon) Mog was one of the Guardians. Those who took care of the test Tubbies. When the infection broke out, she was able to survive the worst of it. Eating other food sources and fighting off the newborns and Reborn as they came. Unfortunately, she was tricked by the '''Crawler Tubbie '''and was killed by him, being reborn as '''Queen Mog. Appearance (ST3 Cannon Infected) Queen Mog is somewhat identical to Mog. Except the fact that her arms and legs are now coated in rot and have many tumors and growths. Her right arm is a large fanged mouth, while her left arm is covered in eyes and tumors. Her legs rotten and are a mixture of bone and the tumors keeping them together. Behavior (ST3 Cannon Infected) She is the threat of Queen’s Wood. She sends The Followers '''after the player until they either kill a large amount of them, or enter the '''Queen’s Domain. She either tries to bite the player with her right arm, spews acid from her mouth and left arm. Or make puddles of acid that players must avoid. The Followers will often throw themselves in or throw dangerous objects at you when your fighting her. Trivia * She is Owned by BellaDaDragon. ** Mog has a similar texture to the Protagonist. ** Mog is based off of a Moogle from Final Fantasy. ** She is the Main Protagonist of the fanmade Slendytubbies 4 Series. ** She is shown to be in a relationship with The Guardian. ** She was in the same class as the Guardian when she was training to be a fellow Guardian. Category:Female Category:Teletubbies Category:Oc Category:Guardian